In the end, we're a family
by Asheryve
Summary: The second Matt showed up for a reason, giving Matt a little bit more time, before he had to pay for saving the world - CHARACTER DEATH - Memily   Conby   Jecker


Hey guys.

This One-Shot was inspired by a friend of mine, who said something about the second Matt, that wouldn't let me go. It created this fanfiction.

Characters: Matt, Emily, Abby, Conno, Becker, Jess, Lester  
>Pairings: Memily, Conby, Jecker<br>The characters are not mine, neither is Primeval

* * *

><p><strong>In the end, we're a family<strong>

„Go back. You have to go back." Those words kept repeating themselves inside Matt's head. He had no idea, what this was supposed to mean and apparently Emily didn't see the second version of him. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening, but he caught those worried glances he received from the others, only days after they saved the world, as if he could disappear any second. Matt didn't even know if that was even possible. He had no memory of what happened inside the anomaly. Not even his dreams were safe from the haunting warning he received. He woke up, sweating, trying everything to calm his breath, but he failed. Emily rushed to his side. She steadied him, as coughs began to shake his body. She never noticed the second Matt standing only a few meters behind her, smiling at himself.

"Go back.", he ordered. Emily didn't hear a thing. But Matt's head shot up, as the coughs began to subside finally. By the time he arrived at the ARC this morning, everyone knew what happened. Connor sat with Emily, trying to calm her somehow. He tried to tell her Matt only suffered from the stress, but he feared something else was wrong with the man.

Matt opened up to Becker about it, knowing he would treat this information with care, if he asked him to. Becker reacted well. He smiled at his friend and handed him a gun.

"I think you need a few days of, mate.", was all he said. And he tried to make himself believe it. But instead he told Jess about Matt, when they ate dinner at her flat. They were finally dating.

Months passed until Matt saw himself again. They were on a mission, trying to deal with an incursion, the first for months. He stood in front of the door and looked at him.

"Go back." Matt stopped and stared at the vision. As Becker opened the door, A dinosaur charged, right were Matt would have stood, if his vision hadn't made him stop. Had he lost his mind?

Within the next two weeks it was clear to everyone that something was wrong with Matt. He frequently lost his balance and needed to be steadied by Becker. He zoned out and even fainted on his team. It was Connor, who said, what they all thought, when Matt wasn't with them.

"He's dying." Nobody replied, but everyone knew. And for some reason they all knew he had only days left.

When Matt fell again, he couldn't stand on his own anymore. Becker had caught him and held him close, allowing him to lean on him, as he dragged him to the medics. They confirmed Connor's observation, as Matt lay there asleep. In his dreams he saw himself again.

"Go back, you have to go back. Say goodbye.", he told him. And he finally understood. This vision kept him alive somehow, it allowed him to say goodbye, before he left this world. As he opened his eyes Jess was with him. There was no need to ask, they both knew what would happen now.

"We will miss you, Matt.", she told him, holding his cold hand. "I never thought you could mean so much to us, but you are part of this family. And you will always be." For some reason she was strong. She gently kissed his forehead, before she left. Becker entered the tiny room next.

"For once I get to say goodbye.", he said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't… blame yourself." Becker shook his hand.

"I should have stopped you."

"I would have shot you with an EMD again, if you tried." Finally the tears appeared in Becker's eyes and he let them fall. The soldier nodded. He sat down next to Matt and looked at him, before finally taking his hand.

"You will be missed, brother." Matt nodded, accepting this display of trust and friendship. He, too, came to think of him as some sort of brother. He wanted to protect him from harm and he succeeded in some way. He had protected the others, at the cost of his own life, but he was willing to pay that price and he was glad he was allowed to say goodbye and comfort them one last time.

"Protect them, Becker. Find happiness, please." Becker shook his head. He wanted to scream and shout whatever. He wanted him to stay. How was he supposed to cope with the loss of another friend? But this time was different. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. Jess. She gently hugged him and allowed him to cry, before guiding him from the room.

Connor and Abby came in holding hands. They were crying already. Connor spoke, but Matt could clearly hear some of the words were Abby's. She just wasn't calm enough anymore to say them.

"When we met you, Matt, we didn't trust you. But you proved to us you're a loyal soul and a good friend. You earned our trust and our friendship. We really don't want to lose you, but…. We can't stop this." Connor looked to the floor. "I can't stop this. If I could I would. I would give everything to stop this, but it's impossible, now. Your body is to damaged already." Matt smiled at him. Connor tried to hide behind his science again, so he grabbed his hand.

"It's alright. I know. I'm sorry I can't attend your wedding."

"There will be a place for you, even if you can't physically be with us. You'll always have a place in our hearts.", Abby said, smiling through her tears, as Connor leaned into her, giving into the tears, that shook his body now.

"I know, Abby. I know…" He started to cough again. Both held him, rubbing soft circles on his backs, as a spray of blood stained their shirts. They left, as soon, as Matt stopped coughing, allowing Emily to come in. She kissed him, despite the taste of blood.

"I love you, Matt." There were no more words needed, than that. They both knew they loved each other with all their hearts. They were soul mates, who found each other despite being born hundreds of years apart. And now destiny took him away from her. He tried to raise his hand, to wipe away her tears, but he was too weak for that already. Emily gently squeezed his hand. It was hard for her not to break down and beg for him to stay. She knew that was impossible.

"I love you, too." She placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak, Matt. We know." Lester was the last to say goodbye. He stood in the doorframe, looking at him.

"Have you any idea how much paperwork you create by dying on us." Matt smiled, so did Lester. "You were a brilliant team leader, Matt. It will be hard for the new one. Goodbye, son." As he turned around, Matt could have sworn he saw a tear in his eyes. He wouldn't be around to tell. Lester left the ARC early. The team came back in, after everyone said their goodbyes. They sat in silence, as the pain started. They knew, when he started to moan, that this was the end.

"Sh.", said Becker. "The pain will stop… soon." Jess squeezed Matt's hand. This time Becker was strong for her. He wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to lean into his touch. His shirt got wet from her tears. He cried too, so did Abby and Connor and Emily.

"It will be alright, Matt.", promised Abby. It took some minutes, until his breathing calmed down. He smiled at his friends one last time, before his eyes closed and a warm light welcomed him, with his father and mother waiting to welcome their son.

Emily cried harder, as Matt's eyes closed. He was gone. Becker let go of Jess and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone, including Jess, knew she needed the comfort more. She held onto him and cried. Jess joined them, wrapping her arms around both of them. After a few minutes they were joined by Abby and Connor… Becker and Connor held Emily again at Matt's funeral, while Lester had his arms around Abby and Jess. Becker held a speech.

"I can't really say much about Matt. He became one of my best friends during the time we worked together. I trusted him with my life and he would have given everything to protect each and every member of our team. He was loyal and devoted. He had his secrets, but he always had out best interest at heart. He almost denied himself to fall in love with Emily, but their love was stronger than his determination. In the end he gave his life for us. He risked everything during a mission and survived, against all odds. The aftereffects claimed his life in the end. I am glad I got to know him. I am lucky to call myself his friend and in some ways his brother. We grew to be a family, now one of us was taken from us. Matt Anderson, you will always have a place in our hearts." He had promised to himself he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't. The tears fell from his eyes. One of his men came up to him and offered to steady him. Becker never allowed anyone to see weakness, until now. He accepted this offer. He always feared he might lose some respect, but in the end his display of emotion only increased the respect and loyalty his men felt towards him. Emily and Connor hugged him and Jess softly kissed him, as he reached them.

Two chairs were empty at Connor's and Abby's wedding, as they exchanged their vows, but somehow it felt like Matt Anderson and Nick Cutter were with them this day. Especially as they welcomed their son: Nicholas Matthew Temple.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I really really hope this isn't what the writers will do, though. Plus: We need a series 6.<p>

Thank you for reading


End file.
